Aku takan lagi melepaskanmu
by Elious
Summary: Asam, manis dan pahit kisah cinta naruto dan hinata.


chapter 1 (Lembaran baru)

Aku mebuka mataku, yang pertama ku lihat adalah ruangan serba putih dan aroma terasa tidak asing bagiku,. aku tersadar ini rumah sakit!!, aku pun berusaha berdiri dan arghh.. kepala ku sangat pusing, aku pun mengundurkan niatku. dan aku mencoba mengingat apa yg terjadi samapi aku ada disini. aku pun mencoba mengingat walapun dengan sedikit paksaan karna kepala ku yg tersa ingin meledak, dan dapat aku mengingatnya.

kemarin Aku berlari di derasnya hujan di kota tokyo, tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup, ataupun dengan orang-orang yang menatap ku heran.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus beralai. Yang aku tau setelah aku mendengar apa yg di ucapkannya. aku merasa hatiku serasa di hantam benda tumpul, dan aku berlari di derasnya hujan aku tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju ke arahku dengan sangat cepat, dan dengan cepat aku melompat sekuat tenaga ke sisi jalan dan hingga aku terjatuh tepat kepalaku mengantam trotoar jalan. setelah itu semua mulai gelap.

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO - MASASHI KISHIMOTO

story by angga

RANTED : K/T

GANRE : ROMANCE DRAMA

PAIR : NARUHINA

WARNING: OOC,CROSSOVER,EYD,TYPO.

NARUTO POV

akhirnya setelah 7 hari aku mengginap di sana aku di perbokehkan pulang oleh dokter. aku ingin cepat makan Ramen dattebayo, selama disini aku memakan-makanan itu terus, itulah yg aku benci dari rumah sakit,

aku baru ingat selama seminggu ini Aku tdk melihat dia! apa mungkin ucapanya waktu itu serius? jika benar, mungkin aku juga harus membuka lembar baru

"Naruto Apa Yang Pikirkan.?" ucap kaa-san ku khawatir karna aku trus melamun.

"tidak, tidak ada kaa-san" Ucapku senyum menutupi kebonganku.

"Kau pikir siapa yg membesarkan mu!! aku tau kau berbohong, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hinata chan.?" ucapanya dan mendekat kepada ku.

"Gomen kaa-san, aku tak bisa cerita sekrang" kaa-san yg mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

dan berkata " tapi janji setelah kau tenang, kau akan cerita pada kaa-san". dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita pulang, mau sampai kapan kau disini! apa kau tidak ingin kaa-san buatkan ramen" lanjutnya, dan di sambut olehku antusias dengan anggukan.

KEDIAMAN KEKUARGA NAMIKAZE

"Naruto, kau pergi ganti bajumu dulu, sebelum makan!!" ucap kaa-san, sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Baik kaa-san!!" balasku segara sambil berjalan ke atas.

Aku beruntung punya kaa-san sepertinya. aku sayang kaa-san ku..! bagiku, dia adalah ibu terhebat yang ada di dunia, karna dia bisa mengatur segalanya! yh setelah tou-san meninggal karna kecelakan lalu lintas pada saat aku berumur 10 tahun.

karna ingin buru-buru pulang ingin memberikan kejutan kepada kaa-san, yang berulang tahun, karna melamun tou-san tidak melihat mobil ada yg menyebrang dengan cepat tou-san banting stir ke samping tapi na'as di samping ada mobil berlaju dengan kencang. semua terjadi begitu cepat dan terjadi lah saling tabrak antar mobil. tou-san di bawa ke rumah sakit dan sempat sadar tapi sayang tidak berapa lama. tou-san menghembuskan nafas terakhir sana.

kaa-san sempat ingin bunuh diri karna dia pikir dia penyebab kematian tou-san. Tapi aku memberikan Kado yg aku ambil dari polisi, yg ada di tkp waktu kecelakaan terjadi!!..

ntah apa isi kado itu tapi kaa-san semakin menangis dan minta maaf pada tou-san, aku tak bisa apa-apa karna aku pun sama merasa sangat sedih, yg bisa kulakuan hanya memeluk kaa-san untuk menenangkanya.

1 bulan setelah itu kaa-san seperti biasa seperti kaa-san yg aku kenal.

"Naruto Turun makanan'a sudah jadi!!" ucap kaa-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Iyah kaa-san,aku akan segera turun" ucapku, buru-buru Ganti baju dan segera turun ke bawah.

NORMAL POV

Naruto turun dari tangga dan menemuinya ibunya sedang menunggu di meja makan.

"Gomen kaa-san menunggu lama" ucap naruto dan di balas oleh senyuman oleh kushina.

dan mereka mulai makan, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara ibu dan anak ini. mereka makan dengan tenang.

SKIP

10:00 pm

Di sebuah apartement Yg lumayan luas ada Seorang wanita cantik Berumur 19 thn., Sedang membersihkan kamarnya.

Yah dia adalah hinata hyuga putri tunggal Hiasi hyuga.

setelah kajadian di taman dengan naruto!!

hinata slalu bangun siang akhir-akhir ini karna setiap malam dia menangis mengingat kejadian itu dia sangat merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan naruto.

naruto harus di rawat seminggu di rumah sakit karnanya. dimana dia memutuskan untuk melupakan pria yg telah mengisi hatinya sejak, masa sekolah sma sampai umur mereka 19 tahun skrang ini.

FLASHBACK ON

" moshi-moshi, etoo.. ehmm.. naruto kun, etoo.. siang ini jam 02:00 bisa datang ke taman yang biasa kita datangi.." ucap hinata via telpon, sambil memainkan jarinya kebiasa'an nya tidak pernah hilang, jika berbicara dengan naruto.. walupun lewat telpon sekali pun.

"hahaha tak usah malu gtu hime... kita sudah lama pacaran, kau tak usah malu atau sungkan kepadaku,.." balas naruto dengan sedikit ketawa, karna mendengar permintaan hinata yg menurutnya lucu. seperti anak kecil meminta susuatu." tentu saja hime, kemana pun kau mengajaku aku akan menemuimu." lanjut naruto sambil membayangkan muka hinata yg memerah setelah ini.

dan benar saja seperti yg naruto katakan muka hinata memerah sampai ke telinga. " moo.. naruto kun... jangan menggodaku terus" ucap hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya yg memerah. sebenernya tanpa ditutup juga naruto tak bisa lihat.

"Hahaha abisnya kau lucu hime.. aku jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu supaya bisa mencium mu" ucap naruto dengan nada jahilnya

dan perkataan naruto, sukses membuat wajah hinata semakin memerah sepeti tomat. " Mo.. narto kun jika trus menggodaku, aku akan membatalkanya" rajuk hinata dengan nada sebal..

"ehh jangan hime.. Gomen aku tak akan mengulanginya,." ucap naruto dengan buru2, "tapi aku tidak janji" lanjutnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu di taman, naruto kun." ucap hinata.

"tentu dattebayo" ucap naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

hinata pun menutup telpon, dan "Hiks. hiks.. apa yg akan aku katakan kepada naruto kun, nanti?".. dengan menangis hinata berucap. " aku mencintaimu naruto kun hiks. sangat Hiks, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.." lanjunya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Gomene naruto kun, andai aku punya keberanian bercerita pada mu.. sebelum itu terjadi." ucap hinata dengan menyesal.

2 tahun yang lalu

" tou-san berthan,. hinata mohon tousan.. hiks.." ucap hinata dengan nada sangat panik.

" maaf nona, anda tidak boleh masuk.. serahkan ini pada kami." ucap sang dokter di depan pintu.

" tapi dok,.. tou-san saya sedang~.." ucap hinata panik.

"saya tau,. tapi demi kesembuhan tou-san anda, anda harus menggungu di sini.." ucap dokter memotong ucapan hinata.

"Wakatta" ucap hinata pasrah.

2 jam kemudian.

Dokter pun keluar dan asitenya.. dan langsung di hampiri hianta.

"Bagaimana keadaan tou-san saya dok, apa dia baik-baik saja." ucap hinata dengan khawatir dan tidak sabar.

"Beliau Sudah melewati masa kerisis nya,. beruntung beliau cepat bawa ke sini" ucap sang doker

"yokatta hiks.. arigato dokter." ucap hinata senang.

"Tapi Kaki beliau Remuk, dan kemungkinan harus di amputasi. jika tidak, maka kaki nya akan busuk dan nanntinya berakibat fatal." ucap sang dokter.

DEG Hati hati mecelos.. mendenar bahwa tou-san nya harus di amputasi,.

" Nona harus segera bertindak, untuk membayar administrasi supayya beliau bisa segera di amputasi." lanjut sang dokter..

"tapi dok,. saya tidak punya uang, saya seorang pelajar dan tou-san saya hanya seorang buruh di perusahaan." ucap hinata sedih.

"Tapi maaf nona Kami tidak akan bertindak sebwlum anda menyelesai~.." ucapan sang dokter terpotong.

" Lakukan oprasinya, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas biayanya.." ucap gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata hampir mirip seperti hinata.

" Shion-san..?" ucap hianta kaget, melihat shion disini terlebih ingin membayar semua biaya.

" Benar Hinata, aku shion." ucap shion dengan tersenyum. " Bagaimana dok bisa di mulai oprasinya" lanjut shion beralih pada diokter.

"Baik Nona.." balas sang doker, dan segara pergi.

" Tapi shion~"

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, kita kan teman. Dan kau tau ini adalah rumah sakit tou-san ku." ucap shion memotong ucapan hinata.

"tapi tetep saja, aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikanmu" ucap hinata menenuduk.

" Kau ini hinata dari dulu slalu seperti ini, tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain." ucap shion sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. jika kau keberatan. bagaimana jika ini kita anggap utang, kau bisa bayarnya nanti." ucap shion dengan tersenyum.

hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan " Hontou, arigato shion-san" ucap hinata sambil memeluk shion.

" Ie, Doitashimashite" ucap shion membalas pelukan hinata.. sambil tersenyum licik.

Dan sekarang hinata menyesal tidak memberitahu naruto sebelumnya dan berakhir pada shion. Ia ingat betul apa yg kemarin Ia bicarakan dengan shion.

Seperti biasa hinata sedang bekerja di sebuah restoran milik keluarga shion.. bukan kebetulan hinata bekerha disini. semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit, mereka menjadi akrab. dan setelah lulus sekolah shion menawarkan hinata bekerja di salah satu restoran milik keluarganya.

Bukan hinata jika tidak menolak ajakan itu tapi shion bersikeras mengajak hinata bekerja di restoran milik keluarganya itu, dan hinata akhirnya menurutinya.

" ohayou hinata chan" ucap shion.

" Ohayou shion san." balas hinata sambil menghampiri shion.

" Duduklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucap shion sambil menepuk kursi di sisinya. Dan hinata duduk di sebelah shion.

" ada apa shion-san?" ucap hinata penasaran.

" Kau ingat!! 2 tahun lalu ayah mu kecelaka'an dan harus di amputasi" ucap shion tersenyum Dengan nada angkuh.

"Ingat, waktu itu shion san yang bertanggung jawab atas tou-san ku." balas hinata dengan tersenyum,

tidak tau bahwa shion tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jadi begini hinata bagaimana kau membayarnya skrang" ucap shion tenang.

" etoo.. ano shion san kau tau, aku bekerja disini hanya mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga dan dan kuliah hanabi, itu pun tidak cukup. jadi.." ucap hinata gelisah

" Aku tau, Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu bayar dengan uang!." ucap shion dengan senyum iblisnya.

" Maksudmu shion san,." ucap hinata tidak mengerti.

" haha Kau itu benar-benar polos hinata" ucap shion sambik tertawa ringan. " Aku ingin kau membayar hutang mu dulu dengan kau meninggalkan naruto, dan jangan dekati dia lagi" lanjut shion sambil tersenyum.

DEG hati hinata terasa di serang beberapa jarum tak kasat mata, Hinata membeku. Dan tanpa di sadari air mata turun dari pipi gembilnya.

"tapi shion san, aku tak bisa meninggalkan naruto kun." ucap hinata menunduk menahan tangisnya.

" kau harus melakukanya, jika tidak kau harus membayar hutamu itu. sekedar mengingatkan saja kau bekerja disini Dan bisa membiayai kebutuhan keluargamu itu adalah aku Hi-na-ta. ucap shion sambil mengeja nama hinata.

" tapi, hiks.. shion aku, hiks.. aku tak bisa bila meninggalkan naruto kun, aku sangat mencintainya hiks. hiks.." balas hinata, akhirmya tangis hinata pecah yg sedari tadi ia tahan.

" Itu seterah mu hinata,. tapi jika kau menolaknya. kau keterlaluan, tidak tau balas budi." ucap shion angkuh. dan melihat reaksi hinata yg begitu, ia yakin hinata akan menurutinya karna hinata adalah wanita yg baik dan polos. sebenernya shion tidak tega. namun cinta membuatnya buta akan hal itu.

" Baik, besok aku akan memutuskan naruto kun" ucap hinata sambil menghapus air matanya. " Hiks Gomen naruto kun" lanjutnya dalam hati.

" keputusan yg bagus hinata" ucap shion dengan senyum kemenangan dan pergi meninggakkan hianta.

Setelah perginya shion,.. Tubuh hinata bergetar, dan air mata tidak henti nya turun.. " Gomene naruto kun hiks, Gomen hiks, Gomen." ucapnya dalam hati.

Skip time

14:30 TOKYO

Di sebuh taman yang cukup ramai, ada seorang pria berkulit tan, dengan switer hitam dengan celana jeans panjang, di tambah rambut kuning jabrik acak acakn yang terlihat keren di kalangan para gadis. dan jangan lupakan mata biru sebiru lautan, yg sejuk siapa pun yg melihatnya akan hanyut kedalamnya.

Yah dia adalah naruto.. dia sengaja datang cepat, karna ingin bertemu kekasihnya dan memberikanya bunga lavender, kesukaan hinata.

"Lama sekali dattebayo, Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu hinata chan.." ucap naruto tak sabar,

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Konichiwa, na..naruto-kun Gomen aku terlambat." ucap hinata gugup dan menunduk.

"konochiwa hime, tidak usah minta maaf, aku yg salah karna datang lebih awal." balas naruto dan mendekat.

"Hime, cantik sekali dattebayo. aku gemas ingin menciumnya. aku tidak tahan" lanjut naruto dalam hati. melihat penampilan hinata.

hinata menggunakan Switer rujutan berwarna ungu berlengan panjang, Dan Rok Selutut berwarna Putih, Rambut indahnya di Biarakan tergerai menambah kecantikannya,

" Jadi.. ada apa hinata chan..?" lanjut naruto karna hinata tak kunjung berbicara hanya menunduk. "Hime liat aku.. aku membawakan bunga lavender untukumu, Ambilah." lanjut naruto.

"Hime ada apa, jika kau diam saja aku akan mencium mu" ucap naruto lagi mulai tidk sabaran dan marajuk.

" Baik, hime itu mau mu," lanjut naruto.

Dan mulai mengangkat wajah hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya Dan Cup naruto mencium bibir pink hinata, naruto mengulum bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian, berharap hinata membalasnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama tidak peduli dengan orang di sekitar yg melihat ke arah mereka.

akhh.. naruto melepaskan ciuman itu setelah keduanya kehabisan oksigen.. Dan naruto melihat hinata lagi dan~

" hime, kenapa kau menangis apa kau tidak suka aku mencium mu.. Gomen hinata chan abisnya kau tidak mau bicara tadi." Ucap naruto sambil memeluk hinata erat.

Hianta melepaskan pelukan naruto dan mengakat wajahnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Naruto aku ingin Kita putuss." ucap hinata menaikan suaranya.

DEG hati naruto bagaikan kesambar petir. Dia tidak menyangka hinata mengatan kata sakral seperti itu. Dan apa tadi! hinata memanggil nya naruto, bukan naruto kun lagi.

" haha kau becanda kan hime." ucap naruto sedikit tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" apa kau ingin memberikan kukejutan untuk ulang tahun ku, tapi ulang tahun ku masih lama hime.." lanjut naruto

" tidak naruto, aku serius" ucap hinata tegas.

" tapi kenapa hime, apa alasanya, apa aku berbuat salah,?" ucap naruto sedih.

" aku berjanji hime, aku takan mengulangi kesalahan ku, tolong maafkan aku, Gomen hime." ucap naruto memohon pada hinata.

" Tidak bisa naruto, Sebenarnya dulu pun aku tidak mencintai mu. aku hanya memanfaatkan mu karna kau sma dulu begitu pupuler. aku pun ingin! jadi aku mendekatimu" ucap hinata bohong.

" Bohong, Kau bohongn kan. jika benar kenapa kau masih bersamaku sampai saat ini" ucap naruto menaikan suaranya.

" hhaha itu hanya aku kesian padamu. kau begitu mencintaiku, aku hanya ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu dengan lebih lama bersamamu." ucap hinata dengan tertawa meremehkan.

" Tidak mungkin, aku kenal dengan mu. kau tidak mungkin begitu. kau akan bersamaku dan selamanya akan begitu." ucap naruto dengan mulut bergetar.

CUP Naruto mencium kembali hinata, tangan naruto meraih tengkuk hinata dan menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman. tidak hanya itu naruto mengulum bahkan sedikit menggigit bibir hinata.

PLAKK cukup naruto kun kau harus menerima ini" ucap hinata

" Tidak akan, kau berbong padaku. aku bisa tau setelah tadi mencium mu." ucap naruto bersikeras

" sterah kau, Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan toneri,aku sudah di jodohkan denganya.!!" ucap hinata bohong

DEG hati naruto mencelos, tubuhnya membeku tidak bisa berkata lagi setelah mendengar penuturan hinata.

Dan naruto berlali setelah mendengar itu, hatinya tidak kuat menerima itu semua. meninggalkan hinata sendiri.

Tiba - tiba. Byuurr hujan lebat, Langit seakan sedih melilah perpisahn keduanya.. " Gomen naruto hiks.. hiks.. hikss.. Gomen." ucap hinata di bawahnya derasan hujan dengan menangis.

FLASHBACK OFF

.Hinata kembali menagis setelah mengingat kejadian itu.

" hinata-nee knapa menangis" ucap hanabi Gadis berusia 16 thn itu. tidak sengaja melihat hinata sedang memandangi foto naruto dan dirinya sambil menangis.

Hinata segera mengusap air matanya.. " eh, Tidak apa apa, nee-san hanya kelilipan" bohong hinata Sambil menghapus air mata nya.

" Oh begitu" ucap hanabi. sebenarnya hanabi tau kalau kaka nya ini berbohong, dia bukan gadis polos. tapi hanabi sengaja tidak ingin mengungkit dan membuat kakanya sedih.

" nee-san, Bagaimana caranya melupakan seseorang Yg kita cintai" ucap hanabi memancing hinata.

" Memang kenapa hanabi, kau ada masalah dengan pacarmu." tanya hinata

" yah begitulah aku ingin melupakanya" balas hanabi

" jika begitu kau harus membuang semua pikiran tentangnya jangan temui dia,. kau harus mencari dunia mu yg bisa melupakannya, Intinya kau harus membuka lembaran baru." ucap hinata.

"naru hodo, Arigato nee untuk saranya" ucap hanabi sambil pergi ke kamar meninggalkan hinata. " kau yg harus melakukan itu nee-san" ucap hanabi di dalam hati.

Hinata berpikir sejenak.. "benar yg di katakannya aku harus membuka lembaran baru, Tak ada gunana nya aku menangis toh naruto mungkin tidak akan kembali" ucap hinata senyum pahit.

Di waktu yang bersamaaan.

" Aku harus melupakan hinata, Tidak ada guna nya aku seperti ini, toh percuma hinata akan menikah. aku harus memulai lagi dara awal." ucap naruto.

TBC..

AN: maaf ceritanya Gaje, maklum ini fanfic pertama. sedikit kesulitan di tulisan, tapi semoga mudah dipahami.

Ga bisa ngomong banyak, semoga suka yh :).


End file.
